Morgan Le Fay (Marvel)
Morgan Le Fay was born in Tintagel Castle, in Cornwall, England, during the era of Camelot, in the Sixth century AD. She became a high priestess, and leader of the Sixth-century cult of Darkhold, as well as Queen Gorre (a district of Great Britain). She and the rest of the cult used Darkhold to summon its author, Chthon. When they found that they could not control it, they sealed the dark god away in Mount Wandegor. By this time - convinced that Morgan was completely corrupted by evil - her apprentice and lover Magnus, the Wizard stole Darkhold from her. She, along with her lover, Modred, was Nemesis for the original Black Knight. At this time, Morgan Le Fay was visited by a supervillain from the future named Dr. Doom to be included in her list to help pulling his mother's soul Cynthia Von Doom from Hell. Le Fay agreed, provided that Doom becomes the general of her army, the undead warriors killed by the sword of King Arthur's sword against her half-brother King Arthur. Iron Man defeated Le Fay, forcing her to flee to another realm. Doom vowed revenge on Iron Man for this, vowing to see a dead hero. Conflict with the modern era Morgan Le Fay first designed her star shape from her physical body in the Sixth Century AD to the present. She mentally dominated the “Slapper” Struthers, transforming him into a superhuman Ex-Caliber, and directed him to restore Darkhold from Magnus. When he failed, she sent her star form to receive Darkhold from the Werewolf and was defeated by Spider Woman and Magnus. Impressed by her character in the battle, Morgan tried to list Spider Woman in her eternal slavery, but was denied. Seeking revenge, she began to torment the Spider Woman with hallucinations, but the Magus came to her aid, and Le Faye's physical body was destroyed in battle with the Spider Woman star form. However, she was able to lock the star shape of Spider Woman off the physical body and tried to possess it for herself. She was disturbed by the Avengers, Magnus, the Strange Doctor and the Shroud in the battle in the astral plane. Morgan then tried to possess Lisa Russell's body, but was repelled by Iron Man. Morgan then connected with Mordred with Evil. She sent Dreadknight, Balor and other Celtic hell monsters against the Black Knight and the Strange Doctor. She tried to turn the Earth into a dimension controlled by black magic. The avengers gather again Using the monsters of Norse mythology, she and Mordred seduced the Scarlet Witch (and the Avengers team) at Tintagel in Cornwall. There, she abducted the Scarlet Witch and used her reality-distorting powers to 'bridge the gap' between her elven magic and the Asgardian Doomsday device, known as the Twilight Sword. Using the Sword, she remade reality: the world was now the Middle Ages, equivalent of herself, except that she ruled the world and did so for some time. However, the Avengers entered and liberated the Scarlet Witch, thus denying the original period, others were based on, and the reality of restoration. Dr. Doom is shown to be in a sexual / romantic relationship with Le Fay, traveling back to the past to continue ties with her. Le Fay told the Doom to bring something “significant” to her back as a present the next time that he arrives at her time or does not return at all. He later arrived, asking for her help in creating an army of loyal, inhuman warriors. She asks what she receives in response to which Doom asks her what she wants, to which her answer is currently unknown, as Doom reappears in a present with his army of the Meaningless. Later, Le Fay was seen sadly watching her window for the return of Doom, which was defeated and imprisoned by the Mighty Avengers. Dark domination During the Dark Dominance storyline, Morgan appears in the Dark Avengers as the team's first Nemesis. She used the spell to peer into the future and witnessed the formation of Intrigue. One way or another she traveled to the future with an army of demons. At first, she tried to kill Doom when he was a child, but then decided to go ahead for several decades, so that Doom could completely know why she was going to kill him, choosing after the Skrull invasion and busy Doom in a magical battle. As Doom begins to lose, the HAMMER soldier calls Osbourne and the Dark Avengers arrive to save Doom. The sentry tears off her head, but she subsequently violently reappeared in his place and took control of the new Spider-Man who attacked Ares. She is killed again by the new Iowa, but she reappears again. She and her demons are seen fighting the Dark Avengers, while Doom and Iron Patriot travel back in time to kill her in her free time. However, when they arrive, after an unsuccessful magical attack on these two men (due to the significant amount of iron in their suits of armor, one substance, her enchanting charms cannot affect), she shows Osborne her knowledge that Doom plans to betray her and that, if they kill her, then this will affect the Doom’s own survival path, claiming that Doom will fall on his character and betray Osborne; Doom responds by humming a period of language that even she does not possess any knowledge to forcibly send a sorceress into her own enchanted cauldron, despite her cries and requests. Although Morgan lives, she is sent to 1,000,000 BC, where she flees from a tribe of cavemen fighting Tyrannosaurus. Dr. Doom magically restores Latveria, and the restored Dark Avengers return to America. Gallery Weirdworld Morgan le Fay 1.jpg Morgan le Fay (2).jpg Morgan le Fay (3).jpg Morgan le Fay (4).jpg Morgan le Fay (5).jpg Morgan le Fay (6).jpg Morgan le Fay (7).jpg Morgan le Fay (8).jpg Morgan le Fay (9).jpg Morgan le Fay (10).jpg Morgan le Fay (11).jpg Morgan le Fay (12).jpg Morgan le Fay (13).jpg Morgan le Fay (14).jpg Morgan le Fay (15).jpg Morgan le Fay (16).jpg Morgan le Fay (17).jpg Morgan le Fay (18).jpg Morgan le Fay (19).jpg Category:Brunette Category:Master Manipulator Category:Immortal Category:Queen Category:Crown Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Ambitious Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Knife